


Toys and Ribbons

by CaelumLapis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Spoilers: Specific for Season One’s Stray and Season Two’s Ryan.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: The balloon rises and Kansas unfolds, wide and open with trees like toys and roads like ribbons.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Toys and Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little.

Ryan doesn’t believe in second chances. Branches whip into his body as he runs, dodging and ducking through the woods. The road stretches out like an answer, like something simple and understandable.

_Escape_. He doesn’t stop until the car hits him. 

The headlights reach out over his head, blinking with him. He hears the car door open, the crunch of footsteps. The woman’s voice is worried and her hands are soft. He reads her, and gets flashes of a guy with dark hair, haloed in white. He has a smile that clenches Ryan’s chest with hope.

Maybe he’ll start believing.

~~~

The balloon rises and Kansas unfolds, wide and open with trees like toys and roads like ribbons. Ryan thinks about what it must be like to fly. 

“Thanks, Clark.”

“For what?” Clark's voice sounds cheerful, but Ryan knows better.

“This moment. It’s perfect. I don’t want you to be angry or sad. You changed my life. You’re gonna change a lot of people’s lives, Clark. Promise me you’ll never give up?”

Clark’s hug is warm and safe. “I promise.” Ryan knows he means it, and when the tears come he doesn’t fight them. He doesn’t want to leave.

He can’t stay.


End file.
